


Stonegrot with a bit of royalmelody

by Dramatiq1



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Romantic Fluff, Stonegrot Week, royalmelody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatiq1/pseuds/Dramatiq1
Summary: Rian and Deet take a break from the resistance and go visit a SCERET TUNNNNNEEEL!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kylan wants to tell Brea how he feels, but worries if it could ruin their already close relationship, luckily Naia is there to boost his confidence
Relationships: Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, so this is just going to be a quick fanfic for stonegrot week 2 as well as Royal Melody! This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! ^3^

Chapter 1: The cave of two lovers 

It was getting dark out and the third sun was still visible in the sky following it's brothers to the end of the horizon. Rian couldn't see well in the darkness, but he had previously prepared for this by crossing this path for the past week, memorizing the path and which turns to take. Now holding Deet's hand he lead her through the trees and bushes. The resistance had just beat another hoard of garthim, and while some celebrated either partying or having a few drinks, Rian wanted to take this chance to show Deet something he found and wanted to surprise her with it.  
"Okay, so do you remember back in Stone-In-the-wood before we went to fight the skeksis?"  
"Yeah, when I was making the smoke bombs?"  
"Right, and do you remember what I said to you that day?"  
"Um… you said that maybe we can visit the caves of Grot after it was over."  
They made it to a stone wall covered in long grass that came from the top of the wall and ended at the ground they were on.  
"Yeah, and I know that the caves are kinda…. Overrun with darkened nurlocs at the moment. But,I found a close second."  
Rian then walked over to the wall and pulled back the grass and revealed the tunnel that it concealed.  
"After you."  
He said in a funny accent, Deet laughed and went into the tunnel. At first it was just darkness, then that's when they saw something, at first the light was small and faint, but then it became brighter. That's when they walked into a cave at the end of the tunnel. Deet's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open at the sight. There was a waterfall that left a cool mist at the ground, the clear water in the pool reflected the light of the moons, shining through the hole in the ceiling projecting a blue light show in the walls and ceiling, that kind of replicated the blue moss and lights in her home caves.  
"Thra… i- it's beautiful …"  
"Well, I know it's not Grot, but I feel li-"  
He was cut off by Deet practically throwing herself at him for an embrace, causing him to fall backwards.  
"Thank you! thank you! thank you! it's beautiful! Thank you!" She said peppering his face with kisses.  
"You're welcome!"  
She placed one last kiss on his lips and then got up to look around the cave.  
"How did you find this place?" She asked, taking in the tranquillity of it all.  
"Well, I actually just stumbled upon it while taking a patrol outside of Stone-In-the-wood."  
"I love it."  
Deet said resting her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a few minutes. The sound of the waterfall and animals outside creating a calm lullaby. Then Rian stood up and started taking off his tunic and then untying his boots.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Watch this!"  
And with that Rian took off without another word. He ran and started climbing to the top of the waterfall.  
"Rian! Be careful!" Deet shouted.  
"Don't worry I used to do this with some kids when I was younger when we would come across the river, we'd swing off a rope and fly into the water." As he spoke he grabbed a vine at the top of the cave. He took it with both hands, took a few steps back and ran off the edge and let go off the vine splashing into the water. Deet let out a small yelp as the cold droplets of water splashed on her. Rian came up from the water.  
"Oh Thra, this is cold!!" He shouted as he started swimming around to try to warm his muscles  
"You can get out if it's too cold." Deet said.  
"No! No, it's fine, it's actually not that bad." He answered a little too quickly. "You can get in too if you want!"  
"Oh, um.. no sorry I can't swim.." she said almost sounding embarrassed. "But I can just put my feet in though!"  
"Okay, sure!"  
Rian was floating on his back now. Deet placed her shoes next to her and dangled her feet into the cool water. Then Rian ducked under the water and then poked his head out just enough to where his eyes peeked out over the water. Then slowly started moving towards Deet like a predator closing in on its prey.  
She playfully splashed water towards him with her foot.  
"Ugh, hey! What was that for?"  
He asked as he wiped the water from his eyes  
"Sorry, are you okay?" Deet asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, heh."  
Deet smiled and looked up to the hole that showed the three moons and the stars that surrounded them. She couldn't believe how pretty they looked. Spending most of her life in the caves she had never been able to see them. Now that she's seen the sight of the night sky, she can't imagine going to sleep without it. She took her gaze away from the sky and noticed that Rian was gone. She thought maybe he got out of the water without her noticing, but he wasn't here and his top and shoes were still on the ground a few feet away from her. He was nowhere to be found.  
"Rian? Rian where are you!?"  
fear of the worst came to her mind and she jumped into the water to look for him  
"Rian!? Rian!!!"  
As she went deeper into the water her feet no longer touched the stone floor of the pool. She kicked and flew her arms around trying to keep her head above the water. Then she felt something take her by the waist and pull her towards the land. It was Rian.  
"Deet? What were you doing?!" Rian asked  
"Wha- I, you- WHERE WERE YOU!?!" She screamed "YOU SCARED ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT, OR DEAD OR-"  
"Hey, hey, shh. It's okay." He interrupted and pointed to a part of the pool that was hidden from view by some stalagmites.  
"I was over there, and I found some rocks that were cut in half, they had crystals inside them though they were pretty, see?"  
He pulled out a rock that had a large piece of it cracked off, revealing the purple and white crystals inside. But Deet didn't care about the rock. She was still mad at Rian for scaring her like that. Tears filled her eyes.  
"Y-you scared me, I thought you were hurt, or…"  
The tears fell down her cheeks. Rian hated seeing Deet upset, let alone crying. He wanted to slap himself in the face for being so stupid. He raised his hand to her cheek and wiped her tears away.  
"Deet, I'm sorry, you know I never meant to hurt you like that, right?" She nodded in response and he pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you, and I am so, so sorry…"  
Deet hugged him and cried onto his bare shoulder, Rian sighed and rested his head on top of hers. After a minute of them sitting like that she looked up at his face, and at his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes that sparkled like the water in the pool next to them, Rian was the first to speak.  
"Okay, so.. how can I make it up to you? I'll do anything"  
"Oh.. Rian you don't have to -"  
"No, I insist."  
Deet frowned at him thinking that it was silly, but looked at his persistent face and gave in.  
"Fine, but I'll have to think.."  
"Take your time…"  
Rian Looked at her as she was thinking. A part of him was nervous about what she might think of when she looked up at him again and said.  
"You said anything right..?" She asked  
"Uh.. yep, anything you want."  
She looked away from his face and smiled when she realized she had never actually seen Rian with his shirt off. She inspected him from his collarbone down to below his abdomen, and her smile grew wider. Rian held his breath, and his heartbeat quickened as he waited for what she would do next, he let out a small moan as he felt her lips press against the front of his throat and then her nose crossed along his jawline. Then she had her cheek against his as she whispered in his ear:  
"Got you."  
"W- what?"  
He squeaked as he caught his breath, meanwhile Deet started laughing as she repositioned herself next to him.  
"Hey, I- eh, you can't just do that!"  
Rian said as the realization dawned on him.  
"You did say anything I want." Deet reminded him "and I thought a good misdirect would be great."  
Rian made a pouty face as he reached for his shirt and boots. As he went to put his shirt on Deet stopped him.  
"Wait! you can keep that off."  
"Nope, sorry you've lost your privileges."  
"Wait, I had privileges?"  
"No, but you do now."  
Now it was Deet's turn to make a pouty face, but yawned two seconds later. She snuggled up against Rian pressing her face against his chest.  
"Alright, you win…you big skybaby.."  
Rian chuckled and kissed the top on her head. He smiled and whispered  
"I still prefer daylighter."  
Those were the last words either of them said before they drifted off to sleep in the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the same time, but through a different POV

Chapter 2: can I have this dance?

The resistance had defeated another Grathim attack, and everyone was celebrating. Gurjin, Naia, Kylan, and even Brea decided to go to a podling tavern to celebrate, as well as a couple of other gelfling. Rian and Deet had wandered off somewhere and haven't been seen for the rest of the night. Gurjin sat up and raised his cup  
"A toast to fighting another round of garthim, and living to see another day!"  
They clinked their glasses together and cheered before taking a drink. Kylan smiled at the scene laid out before him. The Garthim have gotten more frequent and aggressive this past unum and Kylan has seen what they've been capable of. Entire villages destroyed in a matter of minutes, families torn apart. But now, for the first time in almost a trine he saw gelfling being happy, laughing, socialising, and having a good time. Then his eyes fell on a particular gelfling sitting on the other end of the table, her eyes glued to her journal as her pen moved across the paper. Was she drawing? Writing? Kylan couldn't tell. She paused to brush a strand of hair away from her face and she looked up at him. Kylan immediately looked away. Thoughts rushed in Kylan's head, 'Did she see me looking at her? Am I blushing? Just act natural!' He took a long sip from his drink. He looked above the brim of his glass to look at Brea and noticed she had continued on her journal.   
"You like her, don't you?"   
He heard Naia's voice from behind him, he turned around to face her.  
"What, no I, that's-!"  
"Cut it out Kylan, I see how you look at her, how you think of excuses to help her with even the smallest of things, or how you blush whenever you or anyone mention her, like right now"  
Kylan covered his warm cheeks. Naia was right, over time he did end up growing a fondness for the vapran princess who loved to learn and read. Sometimes if he found her in the library he would ask to join in on whatever she might be doing, and of course she would never refuse. They would spend hours together gathering information in books and stories, and they grew a close friendship. Kylan however, would sometimes wonder if maybe they could go further than just being friends. He has thought of many different ways to tell her this, but it was either not the right time or he was too afraid to ask. He also didn't want to ruin the bond that they already have.  
"Well.. I… I have tried telling her, but… what if she doesn't feel the same way..?"  
"Well if she doesn't, she doesn't." She looked past him to look at Brea, "I'm just surprised that she hasn't realized yet. For a gelfling with a mind like hers she sure is oblivious.."   
"Well, what should I do? I mean, should I talk to her now?"  
"I think you're gonna have to talk to her."  
Naia pointed behind him, got up and walked away. Kylan turned around and saw Brea walking towards him.   
"Kylan, hi, umm… can I sit here?"  
"Oh, Um sure of course."  
He offered the seat next to him and she sat down. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Kylan finally said something.  
"So, is this the kind of party you're used to?"  
"Um.. no not really. I actually never really went to parties, and the parties that we did go to were actually kind of stuffy and quiet. Basically the exact opposite of this." She gestured to the podlings and gelfling that were drinking and dancing to the music, Gurjin was talking to a couple of gelfling sitting at a round table along with Naia.  
"It's nice, you know, seeing gelfling happy, without worrying about skeksis, or garthim, just dancing and having a good time." Brea said smiling.  
"Yeah, it really is."  
Kylan smiled and finished his drink and set his cup down, Brea looked at him and smiled. Then the current music finished and a more vibrant song started. Couples paired together and started dancing to the music.  
"Okay! Let's get this party STARTED!!" Gurjin shouted, obviously he already had a few drinks as his speech was a little slurred. He grabbed a gelfling female by the hand and joined the crowd. Kylan saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned to see what it was, it was Naia she pointed at him and Brea and then to the dancing crowd. He knew exactly what she was implying, and he decided to take this chance, he turned to Brea and offered his hand.  
"Um.. Can I have this dance?"  
"Uh- yes, of course."  
She took his hand and they made their way onto the dance floor. Everyone was dancing in circles, some bumped into others, and some were so drunk they were not really dancing but rather stumbling on their own feet. Brea gave Kylan a nervous glance.  
"Um.. Kylan, I don't think I know how this 'dance' goes."   
"I, uh, don't think it 'goes' anywhere, I- I think you just…. Go with it.."  
Brea looked at the crowd again and saw the couple's dancing, it wasn't like the dancing she was used to seeing, it wasn't graceful or organized, it just seemed like they hopped around in circles as they held onto each other.   
"So.. um, is it okay if I put my hand here?" Kylan asked as he put his hand on her side. Brea's heartbeat quickened and her face grew warm. It was weird having someone touch her like that, but at the same time...   
"Uh, yes it's fine."  
They joined in on the dance. It was difficult to keep up at first, they bumped into some other dancers and even into each other, but eventually they got hold of the movements. Brea and Kylan laughed as they danced to the music. They didn't care if they bumped into other gelfling anymore, or the fact that their bodies were pressed up against each other, or that their faces were only a few inches apart. Eventually the song ended and they broke out of their trance and separated, but just at arms length.  
"Well… that was fun." Brea said catching her breath  
"Yeah, it was." Kylan looked into Brea's eyes and he knew, 'this is it! This is the perfect time to tell her!'  
"Um.. Brea, I-" suddenly he felt a heavy hand pat him on the back.  
"OKAY!! That was an amazing party everyone!! We should try this again sometime!"  
Gurjin was practically shouting and his speech was barely understandable.   
"Wow, he's not gonna have a good time waking up in the morning. Anyway, I'm gonna get him out of your hair." Naia cut in  
"Yeah, it's getting late."  
Brea brushed a strand of hair away before giving Kylan and Naia a hug and leaving the building. Kylan stood still as he watched her open the door and disappear. Naia noticed the down look on his face as she tried to lead Gurjin to the door.   
"Hey, it would be rude to let her walk home by herself you know."  
Kylan tore his gaze from the door and looked at Naia, his eyes widened when he realized what she was referring to.  
"Oh! Right, you're right! Thanks!" He rushed out the door before he could finish his sentence. Naia chuckled to herself.   
"Hey, hic* where was he running off to?" Gurjin asked, leaning on Naia's shoulder struggling to stand up.  
"How much did you have?" Naia asked.  
"Um… I dunno."   
Naia sighed and carried him to the door.

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇ 

Kylan found Brea walking down the path not too far from the tavern.  
"Hey, Brea I, uh- was thinking maybe I can walk you back to stone - in - the - wood."   
"Oh, Um sure, of course."  
they walked down the path in silence and eventually made it to Stone - in - the - wood where the core members of the resistance were residing until they could think of their next move .  
"Well I'm sure I can find my tent from here." Brea said  
"Oh, well, okay. See you tomorrow then?" Kylan asked  
"Yeah, sure."  
they stared at the ground not being able to think of anything to say. When they looked up they were lost in each other's gaze once again, they didn't notice how their faces grew closer together the longer they stared. Kylan slowly moved his hand closer to hers until he was able to hold it in his. They stood like that for a while, their faces only inches apart. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and without giving it a second thought, closed the gap between them with his lips meeting hers. He heard a sound of surprise from Brea and started to question if maybe he had overstepped, his heartbeat quickened when he felt her kiss him back. With a sudden wave of confidence he raised a hand up to cup her cheek, that felt warm under his hand despite it being cool outside.   
Although she wasn't flying Brea felt like she was in midair. A warm fuzzy feeling grew in her stomach and spread to the rest of her body, she had never thought of having someone kiss her before, let alone having that someone be Kylan. She liked Kylan, a lot actually, but had she ever considered taking their relationship further than just being friends? She never even gave it much thought, she usually had greater things on her mind. However, now as the kiss lingered she knew exactly where she wanted the relationship to go. After a while of standing there they separated and looked into each other's eyes with a new admiration, and for the first few seconds, they didn't say anything until Kylan finally spoke.

"Uh- I..I'm Sorry that was.. I- I should have asked first, but you didn't really seem to resist.. so I'm guessing you were okay with it! You were okay with it right?" 

Brea grabbed his other hand and smiled. "Of course."

Kylan smiled and looked into her eyes one more time before they went to their tents.  
"See you tomorrow then?"  
Brea turned back to him and smiled, her eyes sparkling as she did so.  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I kinda took inspiration for this fic from the 3rd class party scene from Titanic, and it turned out really well for these two. My poor himbo prince Gurjin got hammered out of his mind, hopefully Drenchens have good hangover cures..

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun making this, and yes I chose this chapter name on an ATLA episode. ONE because I couldn't really think of anything else, and TWO because it was cute and fit the story. Please be nice in the comments this is my first fanfic. Expect the next chapter tomorrow.


End file.
